The Dragon Soldier
by Kookie Thief
Summary: Pixie is a soldier, was a soldier. She fought against the dragon's when Acnologia was still a human. She tried to run, to save her family. But it all went wrong. Now this celestial dragon slayer is lost in the future. her family is dead. And everything is different. Monsters are treated as human. There are man made dragon slayers. And the dragons are gone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Battles of the Past

Ok guys, this needs a little explanation. This is a battle fought in the past, during the time that some dragons still hunted people. Pixie, my OC is the celestial dragon slayer, granted her powers by a mortally wounded celestial dragon. ( This is where it turns head canon ) During this time, when friendly dragons wanted to help humans defend themselves they would grant them a part ( or all ) of their magical power. This is how the dragon slayers who fought in the dragon wars were created. After being granted a dragon's magic with each dragon slain the slayer becomes more dragon like, gaining new abilities. They will only turn into a dragon irreversibly if they grow to enjoy killing dragons so much they seek them out. So exposure to dragon's blood is like a magical power-up for these ancient dragon slayers. This battle is called The Fall of the Eastern Temple. And this is where Pixie's life is ripped away from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~500 years ago: On a mountain not far from Magnolia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The air was shaking, I jerked my head up, the familiar sound of the enemy. Dragons. The alarm sounded, I dashed from my training area in the temple courtyard to the armory. I saw the grim faces of my companion soldiers blur past. Some already in full armour headed for their place in the barracks, some rushing around preparing the temple for attack. A roar ripped through the red sky. I reached the armoury and managed to squeeze between the other soldiers to get to my locker. I ripped it open, not bothering to take off the lock, the door bent under my hand, I ignored it. I began to carefully put on my thick leather armour. I pulled the chest piece down over my head. Just then another roar filled the air. The entire room stopped, this roar was different from the others. _

_ "There's two." someone said, fear and adrenaline coating their voice. I turned back to my locker quickly slipping on my arm protectors. _

_ "Oi, Pixie? Why do you wear armour? You have scales." My locker neighbor, an ashen faced boy of about 21, asked while he tightened his leather leg protectors. _

_ "The more protection the better, I'm a dragon slayer so I'm much closer to the beast then you." He nodded and looked away. I looked down at the leg protectors in the bottom of my locker and then curled my lip up at them. I slammed my locker shut and made my way back to the temple courtyard. I was one of the last to arrive, I immediately spotted Gregory the coal dragon slayer, Dark the water dragon slayer, and Vinnie, the wood dragon slayer. I made my way over to them, my heart pounded in my ears, adrenaline made my hands shake. _

_CRASH _

_There was a flash of light and a huge sound as a red fire ball crashed against the west wall. All of the twenty dragon slayers flinched and whipped around to watch the foot soldiers scramble all over the wall, it appeared to be an ineffective strike. The it came on the wind, the stink of dragon, no dragons. A chorus of roars ripped the air apart, at least three. _

_ "Alright!" The captain shouted of the din of running feet and the sound of dragon wings. _

_ "I want the Vensho team on the East side, keep your sharp eyes in the sky." Six dragon slayers took of sprinting for the east wall, all of them in the air by the time they reached the wall. I glanced around, three of our walls were exposed to the outside, west, east and south, our north wall was built into the mountain side, and held the entrance to all our underground facilities. I sniffed, the reek of a dragon drifted from the west, closing in, and fast. The other dragon's smells were fainter, but coming. The captain was shouting orders, I kept an ear open for my team name, but also kept a close ear on the sound of dragon wings. Four miles out, so that's why the fire ball was ineffective. One, two, three, closing the gap fast. _

_ "Quartet, one on each side." I glanced at my three team members. I pointed to myself and then to the west wall, Gregory chose the north, Dark the south and Vinnie got the east. We all nodded, gravely silent. Then we turned our backs to each other. I glanced up at the blood red sky, praying to the setting sun that none of us would die. I rolled my neck, feeling my scales tingle just under the skin. I reached the foot of the wall and took a deep breath. The dragon smelled young, and like human blood. _

_ "Star Dragon's Galaxy Wings!" I shouted, magic pounded through my body like liquid fire, it pooled in my shoulder blades, and then the familiar stretch and pull of growing wings. I flapped the huge wings experimentally and grinned. The wings were huge and black, thin scaly skin thinly stretched over strong thin cartilage. When I moved them some of the scales flashed white, like stars twinkling in the night sky. I lept into the air, lifting myself high over the wall with a deep flap. Soldiers swarmed over the wall, a few other dragon slayers fly about over the wall, one stayed on the wall, to young to fly. I saw Morgana hovering over the west corner tower, huge yellow wings barely moving to keep her tiny body in place, Winston, who weaved back and forth in place, his purple wings working hard, Eliza who was only a few yards away hovered over the young dragon slayer. Eliza's dark red wings seemed to tint with glitter as she hovered. I smelled fear, from them, and from the soldiers, even the dragon's reek couldn't bury the smell of human fear. The entire temple fell silent except for the dragon slayers wings and the wings of the coming death machines. My mind was blank, my senses in hyper drive, magic racing through my entire body mixing with my adrenaline. In the lull I thought of Leslie, my baby sister was on one of these walls. I glanced over at the setting sun in front of me. Less than two hours of light left. After dark the regular mages were very easy for a dragon to pick off, night was their cover. _

_ "DRAGON SPOTTED OFF THE WESTERN WALL" I glanced around, cursing my own distracted state. I saw it, less than a mile away, it was young, judging by it's size, it's wingspan wasn't yet double mine. It was a light pink color. It's long neck was studded with sparkling stones. It was young so I had a chance of scaring it off. I took and deep breath, this was the moment of truth, I let out a huge roar, the sound ripped through the air, echoing off the mountain. I hear Dark roar as well, along with Winston, Gregory, Morgana & Finnegan. Pain ripped through my chest, but I ignored it. The small pink dragon was then joined by a large emerald green one, this one only a little bigger. _

"_Second dragon spotted off the western wall!" The scout's voice cracked. I took another deep breath, the stink of dragon was thick, too thick for only two dragons. _

"_More are coming!" Winston shouted. I felt a pang of anger, I shook my head. This is no time for bruised pride. After a moment the two dragons we could see roared, the air was torn by the huge angry sound. One roar was the deep bass roar of a male and the other the shrieking high pitch of a female. I rolled my neck again, making my scales tingle. My head was blank, my heart raced. Suddenly I spotted a flash of light. _

"_INCOMING!" The pink one had launched another fireball. Morgana was off in a flash, she flew as fast as she could then when she was about halfway to the incoming projectile she started to rotate. Her long hair whipped around her like a protective shell. She crashed into the fire ball and it exploded into fractals of raining fire. The soldiers cheered. Morgana raced back to the tower, she smelled like smoke but was unharmed. The female roared in frustration. _

"_DRAGON SPOTTED OFF THE EASTERN WALL ! A SECOND ! A THIRD !" I whipped my head around and found Vinnie's familiar brown wings. He was tense, his usually relaxed wing flap hard and edgy. He growled deep in his throat. I gulped and turned back to my own problem. They were on top of us, but we knew better than to fly out to meet the dragons before they were with in the mage's range. They passed the barrier, wings whipping wind and teeth flashing in the sunset's red light. Morgana, Winston, Eliza and I shot through the air, flying like colored rockets toward the huge enemy. Morgana and Eliza moved in for the strike on the pink dragon, the female. So Winston and I angled ourselves for the male. The two dragons stopped short, hovering in the air. They both roared again, the female sounded frightened her high pitched roar ended in a squeak. The male sounded blood thirsty, he reeked of human blood. Winston stopped mid-flight and began to chant, I could hear his voice but I ignored him, focusing on my own attack. I pooled the liquid fire in my veins into my fist, pushing myself faster and faster toward the green dragon before me. _

"_STAR DRAGON'S NIGHT CLAW" I screamed drawing back my fist, the emerald dragon moved to block with his wing, but he was too slow. My fist crashed directly into his face, whipping his head and neck back sending him tumbling through the air. As it fell Winston's spell came flying from behind me and struck the dragon in the chest. The dark purple amethyst magic spread, encasing part of the dragon's leg in thick sparkling gemstone._

"_FOUR DRAGONS OFF THE SOUTH WALL!" I could smell fear and panic. I heard more battles begin, Vinnie roared and I recognized the yellow flash of Morgana's magic. The mages on the walls had started to fire as well, so magic exploded and rained down on us from all sides. I continued my attack. mind blank, heart pounding so hard it hurt. Magical fire racing through my veins. I kept on the green male, trusting the pink female to Morgana and Eliza. They launched fireball after fire ball, some went side and hit the walls, sending shudders through the entire mountain side. Screams and roars echoed through the sky, the smell of blood. The stink of dragon and human fear. Suddenly out of no where a huge blue dragon appeared, he was ancient riddled with scars from head to tail. The green dragon finally fell, blood pouring from a gash ripped in it's neck just under the chin. As it fell it's blood washed over me hot and red and sticky, the magic in my body relit. Pumping through my veins hot and burning. Screams, clashes, roars, spells, I had no idea how much time had passed. The huge blue dragon was circling above the Temple, doing nothing, I turned to fly up to it, ignoring the deep bite on my left arm, and the painful pinch of bent scales. Before I could fly away I heard my name. _

"_PIXIE!" I whipped around, Eliza was currently blasting away at the pink female, but Morgana was on the ground, blood pooling under her head. Eliza shrieked again, obviously not holding her own very well. I turned to fly to her aid when I heard a dragon's death throes. I whipped my head back and saw Finnegan fall from the sky, trailing blood. I swore and turned back to help Eliza, Winston came rocketing to her aid, so I swooped low to see if Morgana was alive, if she was we needed her back on her feet. I swooped low, landing heavily. I dashed to Morgana's side and dropped to my knees. Morgana was unconscious, or dead, I leaned over and sniffed her. Dead. The screams and roars continued to echo around me. The explosions of magic and rain of fire didn't stop. I turned my back on Morgana's body, anger raging in my chest. I rolled my neck, causing a painful stab in the arm from my bent scales. I took to the sky then suddenly, the blue dragon released a huge attack, he didn't aim for the dragon slayers, but for the walls themselves. The mage soldiers on the walls screamed, falling from the now crumbling walls, suddenly four more dragons appeared flying fast and quiet into the temple through the huge hole in the south wall. I whipped around and saw Winston had the pink female on the defensive. I shot into the sky, hoping to take out the huge blue male that was attacking our walls. The sun was barely above the horizon anymore, darkness was coming, and with darkness came stars. I felt a little confidence amidst the panic of the battle. I was always stronger under stars. I rocketed through the heat waves, ignoring the thousands of screams of pain and the reek of blood and fear. I aimed for the huge blue beast's belly. I continued to fly up while I gathered magic into my lungs, along with a huge breath. _

"_STAR DRAGON'S MOON WIND" I screamed it out, the attack had no effect. The blue dragon took a swing but I managed to dodge, barely. I kept attacking, hitting it again and again and again. Nothing worked, this dragon's scales were impenetrable. I felt my magic was almost gone. I had a huge gash across my stomach, blood dripped down my front, my arm was numb, I could hardly keep my wings moving enough to stay in the air. Then suddenly the blue dragon's paw shot out, he smacked me, sending my hurtling toward the ground. I tried to stop my fall, but the speed was too much and I had too little magic, my wings vanished with a flash of a magic circle. I hit the ground a few seconds later. I felt bones crack in my chest and my entire body screamed on impact. My ears were ringing , my vision blurred, I hadn't hit my head, I was lucky. I felt the world slowly spin back into reality. Screaming, and fire, the temple was burning. Magic flew through the air. Blood splashed across flagstones and walls, roars echoed shrilly through the air. _

"_Pixie!" I recognized Leslie's voice. I blinked confused. She came rushing to my side. _

"_Pixie, oh holy sun are you alright?" Her small face was smeared with blood and dirt, she was holding her sword tightly in her hand, flames still spewing from the hilt. I managed to nod. She sighed relieved, her blue eyes sparkling. I slowly started to sit up, we were in a small upper room, I must have crashed through the ceiling without realizing it. _

"_NO Pixie you can't! you just fell from at least 170 feet up! The only reason you're alive is because of your scales!" I ignored her, suddenly her short black hair was whipped around by a huge blast. I managed to sit up and turn to see a smallish black dragon burst into the room through the wall. He spotted Leslie and I and his huge green eyes narrowed, his growled low in his throat. I slowly raised my self shaking to my feet. Fire cackled all around the room, bits of rafter and plaster were falling at random times. I ignored the flames. I made my way to the center of the room, and stood right in front of the young black dragon. He lowered his head and growled again, he could smell the dragon blood on me and I could smell human blood, and some of Milident's, another dragon slayer. I inhaled deeply pooling a little magic in the bottom of my lungs, and roared as loudly as I could. Pain racked my entire body, and I felt what little magic I had left decrease greatly. The black dragon flinched at the sound and almost took a step back but then he decided against it. He took a step forward and roared in my face. The deep bass roar shook the room, knocked loose flagstones, Leslie screamed behind me, dropping her sword and covering her ears. I stood my ground, breathing heavy, light-headed and almost out of magic. The black dragon looked at me, obviously made nervous by my lack of reaction. I slowly gathered as much magic into my fist as I could. I raised my fist, growling threateningly at the beast standing in front of me. It's eyes widened, semi-frightened, but he growled back. _

"_Leslie," I hissed under my breath, "Go for his throat, slice from a downward angle and across." She made an agreement sound and I felt a wave of new heat. She had poured more magic into her sword. _

"_Star Dragon's Night Claw." I drew my fist back and hit the dragon just below the jaw line, his head whipped to the side. Leslie flew over my shoulder face dead serious, she slashed, flames roaring. Blood gushed from the gash that Leslie left in her wake. The blood spilled out onto the floor, flooding over my shoes. I felt magic seep into my body, a sudden pain flashed through my upper jaw. I drew my tongue over my teeth, fangs. I glanced over at Leslie, she was standing just outside the puddle of blood, wrinkling her nose at the warm sickly sweet smell of the dragon blood. I took a deep breath and leaned down to place my hand into the thick red liquid. I brought my hand slowly to my mouth. The liquid was hot, and burned my lips. I twisted my face up in disgust. _

"_Pixie, what are you doing?" Leslie's voice cracked with disgust and shock. _

"_Magical boost." I sputtered out. The liquid burned down my throat, it made nausea ripple through my body. Magic whipped through my body at the speed of lightning. I sighed and shook my head, clearing my vision. _

"_Star Dragon's Galaxy Wings." My throat was burning and I felt the food in my stomach lurch. I doggedly flapped over to Leslie, _

"_Grab my arms." Leslie sheathed her sword and reached up a confused hand. I grabbed her arm and with great effort lifted her off the ground. She made a small squeaking sound. _

"_I'm getting us out of here." This is it. I had no choice, this was the time to escape. I slowly flew threw the hole I had made in the ceiling, Leslie clung desperately to my arm. _

"_I'm getting, Vinnie, Gregory, and Dark and we are getting out of here." Leslie made a small whining sound. _

_The temple was in chaos, three dragons were inside the temple. the huge blue dragon was swooping low to attack the outer walls, the pink dragon and the three dragons from the east had been cut down to one. Screams of fear and pain filled the air, fire licked up the walls in the Temple, dragon roars rippled over each other ripping rocks out of the side of the mountainside. I scanned the eastern wall scanning for Vinnie's dark brown wings. I spotted him, bloodied and exhausted resting on a turret trying to staunch the bleeding from a huge gash in his side with a rolled up strip of torn fabric. I whistled, a high piercing whistle and Vinnie whipped around to look directly at me. I jerked my head to the north and then turned toward the south wall. I immediately spotted Dark, he was swooping above the south wall trying to stem the worst of the flames, using his lighter water attacks to try and control the raging flames. I swooped over and stopped high above the flames, I whistled again and Dark turned, his green eyes flashing I nodded toward the north wall. Dark glanced around and then looked at me uncertainly. A dragon roared, screams echoed. I nodded toward the north wall again. He grimaced and then took off for the wall. I followed slowly, careful to hold tight to Leslie. I swooped down to land on the top of the north wall. Vinnie, Gregory and Dark all gathered around, Leslie fell over, and Vinnie helped her up with a warm young smile. Leslie latched onto his arm and then turned to me. Dark's green eyes flashed with concern. _

_ "Blood." He stated, glancing at each of us. I was still bleeding from my arm and my stomach. Vinnie was bleeding from his side and Gregory had to keep one of his eyes shut because of a gash on his face. Vinnie grinned _

_ "I'm alright!" His childish happy voice cut through the screams and the roar of the flames like a ray of sunshine. Gregory reached up to fix his glasses and realized that they were gone. _

_ "I just need to get new glasses." Dark glanced at me, concern reflecting in his green eyes. I nodded indicating I was fine as well. He nodded, dark and brooding as always. _

_ "Now Pixie why have you called us here?" Gregory ruffled his short blue hair. _

_ "I can get us out of here. But I need time, and magical help." All their eyes widened. _

_They all slowly nodded, and slowly made a circle, all of us holding hands. Vinnie liked his arm with Leslie leaning into her affectionately. Dark leaned over and lightly kissed my cheek. _

"_Live another day." I nodded, smiling. I closed my eyes, I heard screams, roars, and fire raging. Slowly the sounds of battle faded away. I felt Dark's flowing magic, Gregory's dusty magic. Leslie's flaming magic and Vinnie's inflexible magic all flowing into me. I began to pool all the magic in the bottom of my feet. I felt the magic grow and grow, pooling like magma in my heels. _

"_Night of Temporal Time." I whispered the spell, barely making a sound. There was a huge flash of light, and my entire body felt weightless, I felt nothing but weightlessness. I heard distant cries, shouting, then suddenly I slammed violently against something hard. My head whipped back bouncing off the hard surface. I heard voices. Then I realized how much pain I was in. My side and stomach wounds screamed at me, blood flowing freely once again. My back was screaming at me, wings gone. And my magic, completely depleted. The voices were fading, and then nothing. _

11


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Everything is Gone

_Hey guys it's Kookie Thief ! This story is gonna be short and sorta ignores the actually FT timeline. I'm looking forward to writing this and I'm super pumped ! Feel so pumped about this fic and hope that you all like it to. I do have a foreseen ending planned out and as of now the fic is only like 10 or less chapters long. _

_Feel free, in fact please do, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It's what I live for. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Fairy Tail Guild Hall: After the Grand Magic Games~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was normal in the guild, a few mages buzzed around the jobs board, but most were still celebrating the return of the lost mages and the victory at the games and over the Eclipse Gate.

"OI! GAJEEL FIGHT ME!" Natsu cried, leaping on a table it point a flaming finger at the long haired man. The dark man looked up at the flaming teen and smirked.

"Why should I? I'll just kick your ass." The garnet eyed man shifted his gaze down to the little blue haired woman reading in the seat across from him. She was completely absorbed in her book, not even glancing up. Gajeel made a small huffing sound.

"Plus I'm not in the mood right now ok?" The older man looked slightly dejected as he turned back to gaze into his beer. Lily make a small guffawing sound and Gajeel growled lightly.

"I apologize but it is really quite entertaining to see how silly you act around Ms. Levy." Gajeel glanced at Levy, a slightly panicked look on his face, when he realized she wasn't paying attention he just grunted and shot his friend a hard warning glare that screamed 'shut up cat.'

Suddenly right in the center of the room, between where Lucy was trying to pull a shouting Natsu off the table and where Levy, Gajeel and Lily sat. There was a huge flash of light and a clap of deafening thunder. Everyone in the guild jumped, Levy, Wendy, Lucy and a few others screamed. Then the bright light faded and a girl, about Gajeel's age fell from the sky. Her bright orange hair was smeared with blood and dirt, she crashed to the ground with a sickening thud. Blood oozed off of her pale smooth skin onto the floor. Natsu and Wendy were the first to the strange red head's side. They gazed down at her face, her orange blood soaked hair splayed around her like flames, her face was smeared with blood and soot. She was small, maybe a little bit taller then Levy, but muscular. Wendy gasped when she realized that the girl wasn't just covered in blood, she was bleeding. The mysterious visitor wore crude leather armour over her chest and stomach, it was torn open and a huge gash on her stomach was slowly leaking small amounts of blood. Her left arm had several holes in it, spaced a lot like a large bite mark. And there seemed to be something hard and shimmering pressing into the wounds, blood flowed freely onto the floor.

"She reeks like dragon." Natsu said, warily gazing at the girl. Gajeel grunted in agreement.

"I smell it too but I don't care. She's hurt and I need to help her." Wendy dropped down to her knees beside the girl, just then, her eyes flew open. Violet purple ords with a slit dragon's pupil gazed up at the three dragon slayers.

"Where are my companions." Her voice was scratchy and dry, like she hadn't had enough to drink in a long time.

"What companions?" Natsu asked confused. The girl sniffed and her slit pupils got very thin very fast. Panic evident in her face. She bolted upright.

"No you can't!" Wendy cried holding up her hands to try and stop the blood soaked girl. The girl shoved Wendy out of the way and shot to her feet. When Wendy tried to stop her again she shoved the small healer aside, smearing her with blood. The unknown girl sprinted for the door and crashed out into the sunlight.

"DARK! LESLIE! VINNIE! GREGERY! WHERE ARE YOU?" The dragon slayers followed the girl out into the courtyard. Gajeel seemed very wary of the girl currently shouting and dripping blood, Natsu continued to sniff the air tentatively and Wendy was lightly flinching every time the girl's blood dripped onto the flagstones. The girl whipped around to face the dragons slayers,

"Where are they?" she stood in the center of the courtyard, feet braced, fists clenched.

"Who?" Natsu asked, just then Happy fluttered over to land in Natsu's hair.

"The people I brought with me." Her voice rumbled with a half hearted growl.

"You didn't bring anyone with you." Charle said, standing beside Wendy, arms crossed, nose turned up. The girl curled up her lip, revealing razor sharp fangs, much like Natsu's.

"I brought four other people with me if you're hiding them…" She let her sentence trail off, but how she said it, the threat was received.

"Why would we separate you from your companions? We don't even know how you came to be here." Lily intoned hovering just above Gajeel's shoulder. The girl whipped around again and began to frantically call out for her companions. after a moment she glanced over her shoulder. The dragon slayers and their exceed were all standing in the doorway watching her. A few curious faces peered out of the doorway of the hall.

"Cover your ears." She ordered. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, Wendy raised her hands to her ears and Natsu asked,

"Why?" The girl's pupils dilated even more and a deep growl echoed across the courtyard. It was deeper and much more menacing than any human growl. Natsu slowly raised his hands and covered his ears looking a bit sheepish. Happy and Charle copied their friends. The girl turned her eye on Gajeel, who stood arms crossed eyebrow raised. Lily had a much similar posture as he hovered over the dragon slayer's shoulder. Her visible eye narrowed and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Alright big man, you wanna listen, then listen." She turned back to face the main entrance, she took a deep breath, sucking air in like she wanted to inflate. Then after holding her breath for a second, she roared. It was an ear splitting sound that seemed to boom out into the world like an explosion. It was deep and high at the same time. It shrilled out, shaking the rafters of the hall. Gajeel and Lily both slapped their hands over their ears, wincing as the sound rent the air. After what felt like an eternity the sound faded and then ceased. The girl swayed then collapsed, her chest rose and fell in desperate gasps. Wendy raced to her side, hands glowing with healing magic. She was conscious, barely, her eyes were half lidded and glazed over from pain and blood loss.

"You" Wendy started to say something but the girl growled again and Wendy clamped her mouth shut. The young blue haired girl silently reached down and began to pull the blood soaked leather away from the gash in the girl's stomach. She made a pained hissing sound. Members of the guild started to slowly trickle out into the courtyard, apprehension and curiosity. The girl seemed frantic, she didn't move but her violet eyes were flashing back and forth,

"I can't hear them." She looked past Wendy to meet Gajeel's eyes. Gajeel's garnet eyes held steady, and then the girl seemed to calm significantly, like she had made a decision. She slowly sat up, ignoring Wendy's many protests and threats. She swayed on her feet, obviously very unstable.

"How do I get to the East Temple from here?" The girl, stopped swaying, her solid resolve apparent in her stoic stance.

"East Temple?" Lucy asked, peering at the girl over Natsu's shoulder.

"Yes, the East Temple, I need to go back, we were under attack."

"The East Temple was destroyed centuries ago." Levy said, tentatively making her way toward the girl from around Gajeel.

"What?" She turned her fierce eyes on Levy, rage lacing her voice.

"I read about it, the ruins are in the mountains south of here." The blue haired girl pointed over her shoulder. She studied the panicking stranger with a gleam of deep thought in her eyes. The girl raised her eyes to gaze at the mountains that peaked over the horizon. Panic was obviously pushing her body much father than she could go. She took a step forward, and fell. Wendy reached over and brought her hand toward the girl's face, her hand glowing with magic. The girl growled at the young healer. She slowly forced her self to to her feet, swaying and gasping for breath.

"Star Dragon's Galaxy Wings." Her voice was dry and cracking. And despite her pitiful appearance all the mages in the courtyard felt a great magic unfurl from her. Then there was a loud popping sound and two great wings grew from the girl's back. Each wing was as wide as Gajeel was tall. Black as night, with iridescent scales that glimmered and shimmered at random places along the thin spines that supported the wings. She staggered dangerously to the side, the wings hanging limp and useless behind her. She righted herself, shaking her head and slowly, painfully, brought her wings up. She took off with a sudden flap. Her flight was wobbly, but she slowly flew over the courtyard. She slowly and unsteadily made her way over the roof of the guild. She wobbled in her flight.

"Happy! Go after her!" Natsu's voice had a strange tone to it, like he wasn't sure how to feel about this strange violet eyed girl.

"Aye Sir!" The little blue exceed grabbed onto his pink haired friend and glided up after the girl. Lily looked at Gajeel, needing only to meet his garnet eyes for half a second before he knew that they would be following as well. The two dark haired fighters were burning with the same curiosity. After Gajeel took off Wendy and Charle had a five second fight. Wendy pleaded with the white exceed with her eyes, begging to follow after, the little cat girl flatly refusing and then caving under Wendy's puppy beg eyes. The three exceeds followed after the bobbing weaving, surprisingly fast winged girl.

Pixie's POV

I was pushing myself too hard and I knew it. My arm was dead, her back wasn't sitting inside me right. My scales burned and tingled in all the wrong places. But I pushed, I kept flapping. I felt my breathing growing more and more ragged, panic racing through me, pushing the miniscule amount of magic I had left along. I recognized this mountain side. But the guard house was gone, so was the village. I pushed faster. I smelled the three people from the strange building following her, but I didn't care. I sniffed, hoping, idiotically for the smell of dragon, or blood, or _something. _To indicate that the blue haired girl had been lying.

Then I saw it. The empty shell of her old home. There was nothing left. only the North wall was recognizable. It was a mess of fallen rock and growing moss. I felt my heart give for half a second. My magic wavered, my wings buckling. I fell, my mind racing as fast as the wind past my ears. I managed to catch myself, hissing in pain as my wings jerked my back. I forced myself to keep flying, the pain was lost in the waves of confusion and panic racing through me. I made it to the wall. Not far from where we had last been together. _The Quartet. _My family. My wings faded away as my feet hit the crumbling ground. The pain lightened a little as the thin membranes dissolved from my back. I scrambled over the stones, I felt stone tear at my flesh, but I wasn't able to feel anymore pain than I already was. I made it to the spot. And there was a boulder. I felt like my heart would explode. Panic. Fear. I saw Leslie's smiling face, Vinnie, Gregory. Dark. They swam before my mind's eye as I stared at the spot where I had left them. And that thought. That was what broke me. I left them. I felt a wave of guilt. But I beat it back. They could have survived! The lie echoed in my mind, my pain stricken, exhaustion riddled mind. They could be! I raced to the boulder, grabbing onto the bottom. I pulled and yanked and tore at the unforgiving stone. Finally, after what felt like hours of tearing at the rock, it shifted. My bloodied fingertips shook as they moved to touch the damning proof. They were dead. All of them. And I could never fix it. I touched the familiar pendants, my heart seeming to jump and pound in erratic shocking

ays. Dark's pale blue aquamarine. Gregory's sharp edged coal. Vinnie's circle of smoothed wood. And Leslie's emerald. I picked them up. Not realizing. Not accepting. Dead. all of them. Gone. My family. My sister. My lover. My bestfriend. My future brother in law. All of them gone. Dead.

The best way to describe what happened was that the mountainside exploded. Gajeel, Natsu, Wendy and the exceeds were all blasted back like grass in the wind. Gajeel felt magic like nothing he had ever felt. It was dragon, through and through. Rage and blood lust. Wendy and Charle were shaking. Natsu had a gleam off fear in his eye, but his face was set. Happy was looking at Natsu, not sure how to respond. Gajeel and Lily were like statues. The two experienced fighters knew what this was. A soldier's rage, a fighter's guilt. The three dragon slayers hovered, with their exceed, above the mountain. They watched as magic, pure and raw, ripped apart what was left of the "East Temple." As soon as it started it stopped. The magic was gone, and so were the ruins. Wendy looked ready to run, but she stayed, worried about the fire haired girl's injuries. Natsu stayed, not sure what to do. And Gajeel stayed, his curiosity building with each passing second. The exceeds flew slowly as they made their way to the only place that wasn't destroyed. She laid there. Her fire orange hair splayed out around her. Her hands bloody, her chest barely rising and falling. And in her hand, a set of four pendants. One blue, one black, one wood and one green. When Natsu tried to take them, the little bloody hand clenched down so hard and fast, even Lily jumped. Wendy spent a few hours working on this strange girl, before she finally demanded that they take her back to the guild.

"I don't know who she is, but she's fought a lot of battles. And she's a dragon slayer."

A~N So hey ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YAY

8


	3. Chapter 3

10

Chapter 3:

No family, old or new.

**A~N I AM SO SORRY SO SORRY!1 I haven't updated in so long and I'm sorry! My real life has been such a bitch lately, UGH. But here it is. I'm not so happy about the ending. But that was the best I could do. But hey the next chapter has Loke Bixlow and Laxus! So YAY 3 **

_One and a half months later. _

Wendy had her sedated. This strange girl that had hair like fire. The blue haired healer never left the infirmary, Charle was furious with her. Gajeel and Lily stopped by at some point everyday, to see if the girl could be woken, and to give Wendy someone to talk to. Natsu and Happy however, avoided the infirmary like it was blocked by Freed's runes. The pink haired dragon slayer, though he would never admit it, was afraid of the strange girl. The three dragon slayers were drawn to this little woman. They knew, somehow, that she was important, that she was powerful.

Then, she woke up. Gajeel and Wendy were eating lunch near the strange girl's bed when her violet eyes opened. They were only aware for a few seconds before she sat up.

"Where am I?" Her voice was deep, scratchy, like she hadn't had anything to drink in a while. Wendy leapt from her seat, a smile on her face as she made her way to the bedside.

"You're in the Fairy Tail Guild infirmary." She was like a hawk, her violet eyes, with slitted pupils, drifting around the room, taking in every tiny detail. Wendy was smiling at the girl, and Gajeel was narrowing his eyes. This girl put him on edge, her presence was like a weight settling into his soul. It made the magic inside him curl and twist, as if it were nervous. Before the dark haired mage could say anything, Pantherlily and Charle walked in.

"Oi, Gajeel I…" Before the exceed could finish his thought he felt the strange girl's eyes on him. Her orange hair shone in the sun as she stared at the four people in the room. She seemed unsure how to react. Then Wendy spoke again.

"My name is Wendy, could you tell us your name?" The blue haired girl let out a small gasp as those fierce violet eyes turned to her.

"Pixie, The Quartet, Fifth Squad, East Temple." Her voice was hard, and mechanical, like she was rattling off an automatic answer.

"A soldier." Lily barked before anyone else could reply,

"I am PantherLily." She nodded, then she turns her eyes back to a slightly confused Wendy.

"Call me Pixie." The blue haired girl was surprised when Pixie's hard face lightened a little and her thin lips twitched up in a partial smile.

I couldn't help but smile at this blue haired girl. Wendy, she had called herself. She was just a girl, not much younger then Leslie was, had been. I cut off the train of thought and turned my gaze back to the little black cat thing. He was a soldier as well, and he was an officer. I recognized it, in his eyes, in his face. No way to mistake those scarred eyes.

"Where am I?" I repeated my earlier question, not sure exactly what Wendy's reply had meant.

"The infirmary." I turned my eyes to the tall dark haired man across the room. He was littered with scars as well. Another soldier, it was more in his scars than his face though. His eyes were hard, but alight with curiosity and caution, like he wasn't sure how to react to me.

"In Fairy Tail." I sniffed slightly, and was surprised that not only Wendy, but the large man smelled as if they had been near a dragon. Wendy smelled like the sky, with a tiny bit of long lingering dragon smell. But the dark haired one, he didn't smell like anything I knew, a metal, heavy and gritty, also with a long lingering dragon smell.

"Who are you?" I asked before he could continue. He raised an eyebrow.

"Gajeel." I narrowed my eyes at him, not pleased with his uninformative answer.

"That's real helpful." I spat at him, letting a little growl out at the end. Just then a new scent wafted into the infirmary. I pulled the sheets off me and swung myself out of bed, not surprised when Wendy blinked at my, lack of height. Gajeel actually had the audacity to laugh. It was harsh and barking, but it was a laugh.

"You're about the same size as Shrimp." I curled up my lip, flashing my new fangs at the large man, hoping to add a bite mark to the scars on his arms. Just as I took a step toward him, the door opened.

"Ahh, so the stranger is awake." As soon as the door had opened I had whipped my head around to see who it was. The smell was powerful, not massively so but more so than the people in here. It was a very small man, he stood in the doorway, a welcoming smile on his face. He was probably the strongest person in the room. His magic smelt like, growth and dirt.

"I am Makarov, master of this guild." On instinct I saluted, left fist to my forehead and right hand over my heart for a second before falling agian.

"Pixie, The Quartet, Fifth Squad, East Temple." He looked a little surprised by my response, but after a few seconds he just smiled again, his smile was catious and reserved, but kind.

"Ah well Pixie I am imagine you have questions, feel free to ask,"

I felt a surge of pain in my chest, like my heart was suddenly removed and then placed back the wrong way.

"Where am I, what happened to the East Temple," I reached up to touch the new pendants that hung heavy around my neck.

"Where are my companions?" My voice was softer now, the pain making it hard for me to keep my voice even. The one called Makarov didn't answer, so the soldier cat did.

"This is Fairy Tail, a mage's guild, and I believe Miss Levy told me that the East Temple was destroyed almost 500 years ago. So I image your companions are gone." The hand that had ripped out my heart squeezed. It hurt, to hear someone else say this painful bitter truth. Somehow, I nodded. And despite how much I didn't want to, I thought of the saying Dark had taught me.

Live another day.

And so I did.

"What branch of military is a mage's guild?" The dark furred cat shook his head.

"We aren't military." He crossed his arms and looked generally frownish, as a commanding officer usually did.

"We gather to use our magic to take on jobs." Makarov was the one who spoke this time. I turned to look at him now, still cautiously smelling out the room.

"So you're hitmen." The room smelled like medicine and food. Wendy's scent hung on everything and Gajeel's was faintly in the room, like he visited often. Wendy smelled lightly of fear, and Gajeel reeked of testosterone and sweat.

"No." Makarov said, just as the door opened. A white haired woman entered, carrying a large tray of drinks. Her blue eyes met mine and her smile was so white it almost hurt. She smelled of latent power, like an explosion waiting to happen, like flowers placed over a manure pile. Whatever magic she had, it was dark.

"Hello! I'm Mirajane! Nice to meet you!" She didn't break eye contact as she handed Makarov a drink.

"Pixie." I was curt, I didn't really know what I thought of this girl yet. I didn't know where I was. And the pain wasn't fading. She offered me one of the drinks. And I accepted, my throat felt like a desert in July. I upended the drink, delighted to find that it was beer, and chugged it all down.

Gajeel had to admit he was a little shocked when the small woman chugged down the beer Mira had brought in one go. The dark haired dragon slayer accepted the beer now offered to him with a nod. Mira continued around the room till she reached Makarov again. She stood beside the Master, her usual smile plastered on her face. Pixie finished her beer and lowered her mug with a gasp.

"Thank you, I needed that." Her voice was different now, the scratchiness was gone, her voice was rich and deep, like dark molasses in a cold room. Before she could say anything else Makarov spoke.

"I'm sure you're confused and feeling very lost , but I ask that come out into the common room and see the guild for yourself, I'm sure it will clear up many of your questions." The little man smiled and gestured toward the door. Gajeel's garnet eyes shifted to Pixie, and he couldn't help but smile a little. She reminded him of himself. She stood there, head held high, strange eyes firm and keen. She nodded and made her way toward the door.

"So who's gonna give me the tour?" Her voice is clipped and tight, but somehow it seems to have a smile behind it. She lays a hand on the door frame and turns to look behind her. Her violet eyes met his garnet and she raised an eyebrow. He grunted and started toward the door.

"Come on." his bass voice rumbled in his chest as he brushed past the small woman into the hall. Pixie followed behind him, her strides measured and quick, easily keeping stride. The rest of the group followed after them, Lily and Charle taking to the air, the dark exceed moving to hover over his companion's shoulder. Pixie's cat eyes snapped up to observe the small floating cat. She raised a questioning eyebrow up at him and Lily met her eye.

"I'm not a cat." The exceed's tone was patient and calm.

"I am an exceed, as is Charle and Happy." Pixie merely shrugged and turned her eyes back to the front. Gajeel perked his ears to the sounds of the common room a floor below. The dark haired dragon slayer could just make out the sound of Natsu's voice as the pink haired man shouted and fought.

"Who is that?" Pixie's voice cut through the quiet of the hall like an alto bell. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, the walls of the guild hall were thick and even with his sensitive hearing he could hardly make out Natsu's voice.

"And who's Grey?" Pixie continued, a slight look of amusement on her face. Her violet eyes turned up to Gajeel.

"Two of the other guild members." The iron mage didn't voice his surprise at the small woman's good, no, freakiskly excellent hearing. A few moments of silence later, they reached the main door to the main hall, the sound of Natsu and Grey's bickering was now almost deafening.

"I will leave you here, I'm a very busy man, if you have any questions I'm sure Mirajane can handle them." Macarov's voice was calm and firm, the group of six all turned to watch the little old man make his way into his office.

"This way." Gajeel grunted, pushing open the door to reveal the loud and open main hall. It was midday, so the wood and stone room echoed with the sounds of the lunch crowd. Laughter, yelling, fighting. The orange haired woman made a small sound, like a grunt of agreement in her throat. Gajeel watched her curiously as her violet slit eyes drifted around the room. She stopped on the cloud of dust that was Natsu and Grey fighting. She simply watched as the two young men threw fists and kicks. After a moment of Pixie watching, Gajeel noticed a flicker of sadness, like she had suddenly remembered something sad.

"I need a drink." She said quietly, and Gajeel snorted in amusement. She really was like him.

It was like Pixie was watching the entire room at once. Her pretty purple eyes shifted and twitched from person to person as she made her way to the bar. Her small frame was ridgid and commanding, a few mages actually stopped to stare. Wendy scrambled after her, having a hard time keeping up with her long strides. Gajeel was easily keeping by her side.

"Wait Wendy." The bluenette stopped to look at Charle.

"I don't like her, she smeel funny." Wendy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The white exceed had been furious with her for almost a week now for refusing to leave the infirmary.

"Yeah I know Charle. But she doesn't seem mean." The young girl turned her blue eyes to where Pixie and Gajeel were sitting at the bar,

"Look Wendy you have wasted so much time on this strange woman already." Wendy raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Now Charle don't be jealous!" The cat scoffed and Wendy giggled. The young healer made her way throught the hall to stand beside Gajeel. He met her eyes for half a second, and he gave her the smallest nod. Wendy smiled, he always did that, acknologing her presence like that. Wendy made her way to stand in front of Pixie who was downing a beer. Her orange hair curled shifted and fell in the most gorgeous way, Wendy couldn't help but stare. The small woman finished her drink and lowered her glass, violet eyes immediatly locking onto Wendy. The teen blushed under those eyes, her gaze was heavy, and sharp. Like a poined rough boulder was settling onto her heart. And the slitted pupils, they scared Wendy, they reminded her of the few times she had seen Grandine upset or hurt.

"Yes little one?" Wendy blinked, surprised. Despite her shard painful gaze Pixie's voice was soft, it was low and smooth like dark black slik. The healer blinked and then laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how pretty your hair is." Charle came and landed on Wendy's head with a scoff.

"Shouldn't we make sure she's safe before we let her in here?" The violet eyes snapped up to Charle, narrowing slightly.

"I have no reason to harm any of you so why would I waste my time." Wendy was surprised when her eyes flashed with a brutal rage.

"Do not question me." Her voice was now a deep icy blast. Charle and Pixie glared at each other for a few seconds before the nervous blunette intervened.

"So Pixie! Would you like to meet some of the other guild members?" Pixie turned her hard slitted eyes onto Wendy, and they softened.

"Sure Wendy." The orange haired woman didn't sound very enthusiastic, but her stotic face loosened into an almost smile. Gajeel made a snorting sound in the back of his throat and Pixie turned a raised eyebrow at him. Wendy giggled at the odd nervous look that Gajeel let slip while Pixie glared at him. Wendy practically skipped across the room to wrap a small hand around Grey's unclothed bicep. The raven haired young man stopped the punch he was about to throw at Natsu.

"Wendy? What is it." Grey's voice seemed icy but Wendy knew better,

"Come on Grey! I want to introduce you to someone, you to Natsu!" The young girl called to the fighting pink haired man near by. Grey grunted and allowed Wendy to lead him across the hall. Just as the two of them made it back to where Pixie, Gajeel and Lily were seated Cana laughed and walked away, only slightly wobbly, with a wave.

"Pixie!" Wendy said excitedly. She dragged the naked man forward.

"This is Grey!" The young teen placed Grey right in front of the new comer and then watched the orange haired woman react. Violet eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Grey's undress.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Pixie sniffed lightly, and raised her eyebrows lightly.

"And what is an ice mage doing this far south?" Grey actually took half a step back and then scoffed.

"Another freak with a nose. Great." Pixie's entire face transformed, and Wendy felt the heavy rough stone in her heart grow and drop into her stomach. Thin pink lips pulled over fangs as a rumbling growl echoed between Grey and Pixie. The tips of orange hair started to curl and shift, as violet eyes narrowed till they were like purple slits of swirling rage. WEndy gulped, and she felt herself take a step away, and she could only imagine what Grey felt like, standing under that burning gaze. The ice mage in question turned and walked away, a lot a bit faster than he usually walked. And as quickly as it had come the angry monster on the barstool turned back into the beautiful woman she was.

"Well he wasn't very nice." Gajeel scoffed and Wendy felt herself giggle. The heavy nervous feeling in her chest had dissipated as soon as Pixie's facial expression had changed. Natsu suddenly slipped into Wendy's line of sight, his onyx eyes wide.

"Oi, who are you." Pixie's violet eyes shifted to Natsu, her eyes widening as she sniffed in the boys direction.

"Pixie." she stated in her dark curt way. Natsu cleared his throat and then, being Natsu got riht up in her face, flaming fist just under her chin.

"Well fight me!" Gajeel made a shocked sound and Wendy felt a gasp pass between her lips. Pixie was perfectly still, but it was like a wall of rage and magic, so much magic, had slammed into the young healer. Natsu's eyes widened even more.

"I don't think you would survive." The voice was like a dark wind whipping through the air, fast and harsh and cold. Natsu gasped and then stepped back, fist falling down. The wall retreated.

"You and Gildarts are no fun." The pinkette managed to grumble as he walked away, a slightly teary and frightened Happy floating not so far behind. Before anyone could react Mira spoke up,

"Pixie, Master wanted me to make sure you knew that you were welcome to join the guild if you like, this is a great way for mages to make money and we are a great big family." Wendy watched as Pixie's face hardened at the word family. And the small woman reached up to touch the necklace that hung over the shirt she was in. Her fingers trembled slightly as she touched each pendant.

"No. I just lost my family. I'm not joining a new one."

10


End file.
